The invention relates to a connecting element for providing a releasable connection between two objects, with a basic body element, for which an essentially L-shaped hook is provided, with a hook body running essentially parallel to the basic body element.
Such connecting elements are used in general for a wide variety of applications. As an example of the simplest embodiment, for example, towel holders might be mentioned, which feature a basic body element, the rear face of which is, for example, adhesively bonded to a wall, or which is secured to the wall with the aid of a screw inserted through a borehole leading through the basic body element.
Such a connecting element is also used for the suspension of containers, such as bicycle panniers or beverage crates, and is known from applicant's German patent application P 195 31 836. The elements described therein feature the advantage that they can be used, for example, to connect containers together in pairs, such that, for instance, two bicycle panniers can be connected to form one single container, of the nature of a suitcase, for the purpose of transport without the bicycle, with the result that the user can keep one hand free.
The known connecting elements feature the disadvantage, however, for use under load, that the retaining surfaces of the hooks are arranged in a different manner in order for this connecting capacity to be achieved. This reduces the loading capacity, and leads to the use of large-volume connecting elements.